The Mikosmith
by Evyira
Summary: (Mini Hiatus until Crimson Memories is finished) The gate to the future slammed closed and a wistful yearning is brought to life. Forge a demon blade? Problem is… she is a miko.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, I was going through my old stories and I found this gem. In my excitement I ended writing a few chapters. It'll be slow going though as I'm giving preference to my Naruto fic 'Of Crimson Memories'._

 _Some background: I began writing this story before the series of Inuyasha finished so Naraku had not been defeated and Sesshoumaru had not received the Bakusaiga. So in my story while Naraku had been defeated (in a different way), Sesshoumaru still only has one arm and a massive chip on the shoulder. Kagome fully intended to be with Inuyasha but well... things didn't go to plan. This is where the story picks up._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._

* * *

 _Prologue:_

* * *

 _She was running. Her plan was to run far and for as long as she could. How could she be so stupid thinking that everything was going to be fine now that Naraku was defeated? She was still a second rate miko with nothing to offer this time._

 _Why on earth did she seal the well!? Now she couldn't even go home._

 _A sudden thought crossed here mind… Could she possibly? Well, its not like anyone would notice. A smile peeked out through her tears. A new destination in mind- she was going to Totosai's._

* * *

 _Chapter One:_

* * *

Living in the skull of a giant salamander demon in the centre of an active volcano was not on her top 10 most preferred housing destinations but she would rather be here than- well… than anywhere else. If only the other residents thought so as well.

'You have spindly little arms, hair that gets _everywhere_ and a pesky knack for purifying _essential_ demon parts. I swear half my stock is missing! Why again did I agree to let you on as my apprentice?'

 _… I didn't really give you the option._

'Totosai I didn't mean to purify your… demon parts… I was only up last night looking for a glass of water and I swear they jumped out at me!'

Totosai didn't seem to be listening to her though as he kept rambling.

'-What was I thinking… letting a miko run rampant in my workshop… I must be losing my mind!'

'Totosai!'

'-I'm too old. I should be retired. I tried the apprentice thing before and what I learnt was they are far too trouble than they're worth! Why just look how Kaijinbo turned out!'

'TOTOSAI!'

'Eh!?'

Kagome took a deep breath. She knew this wasn't turning out perfectly as she had wanted but she was desperate to learn. She knew she could learn.

'I'm _so_ sorry shisho!' she said and knelt on the filthy steaming floor, 'I swear I will be a better apprentice from now on. Please don't fire me!'

'Eh? Well… well. No need to bow so deeply child. I'm not going to fire you. You may be a bother but that's no excuse to burn someone to death.'

 _Burn to death? Ah. Modern idiom. Should watch that around a fire breathing geriatric._

'So you'll still teach me?' she pleaded with hearts in her eyes.

'Hell no! You're a menace!' Totosai exclaimed crossing his arms in front of him as if to ward her off. Kagome's hopes fell to floor again.

'Totosai! Please you promised you'd teach me how to forge demon weapons!'

'I don't even know why I did. You can't bleed rocks and much the same you can't find talent where there is none! When it comes to swordsmithing… you suck! What have you even learnt in the time you've been here?'

To tell the truth… in the six months of being here she hadn't learnt a whole heap. But that's because Totosai wont let her touch the forge.

'I know I can do better!'

'No way!'

Kagome couldn't help it, the tears just began streaming down her face. When Totosai spotted them he immediately began to panic.

'Now now child. No need for that. I'm not kicking you out. There is plenty of room and you can still bunk with Momo. She doesn't mind- DO YA GIRL?' he called out and a plaintive 'moo' resounded from the back room, 'see you can stay little miko… _please don't purify me._ '

'Oh Totosai. Its not that I needed the place to stay despite how… _lovely_ it is to room with Momo in this… _lovely_ volcano, but I had my heart set on learning how to make swords.'

'…how about you find some nice human weapon smith?'

'No I want to make _demon_ swords! I want to make the _best_ demon swords!'

'...you do realise you're a miko? Best give up that dream. Go back to that brat Inuyasha. Have a couple of bratlings. I know there was a little something between you. A demon nose is wily,' he said tapping his long pointed nose.

 _If he was attempting to cheer me up he failed miserably._

'There is no chance of that.' she whispered pitifully. Even if there _was_ a chance… she wouldn't take him up on it. Not since Kikyo was still kicking about the place flipping her hair and sending him chasing after her whenever she pleased.

'Hmm? What was that? Speak up if you want me to hear? I 'aint getting any younger and my ears aren't what they used to be.'

'I said I don't want to go! I want to stay and learn!'

'-and I said it's impossible!'

'Let me try again! There could be endless potential in using miko powers in a sword! Like Midoriko's!'

'You used that argument last time!'

' _Now_ you remember that argument!' Kagome cried out scandalised. She had tried for weeks to get him to admit that he said that a miko's purity infused in a sword would be useful but he denied every saying it claiming forgetfulness.

'What argument?'

'Aaargh! Baka!'

'Hey hey that is no way to speak to your master.'

'I thought you weren't my master anymore!'

'I'll be your master as long as you live. Which mind you isn't long human!'

'Ooooh… _Don't_ you go there… I can make sure your lifespan matches my own if you'd like.'

Both were arguing too much that the faint increase in youki was ignored by the two. Only Momo the three eyed ox who had placidly wandered out to watch the fight noticed and began to desperately moo. She was ignored wholly and fully.

* * *

When Sesshoumaru landed at the entrance of the salamanders skull which stood as Totosai's abode he was pleased to note that Totosai had not made one of his usual escape attempts. He was less pleased to note the decibel of the raised voices in the old demons workshop. His displeasure turned to suspicion when the voices inside were suddenly cut off. Taking this as his presence was finally noticed he streaked inside to catch Totosai before the wily old fire demon disappeared on him- again. Within seconds the old coot was held up by his neck, his satchel dropping from his now limp fingers.

'Ah! Sesshoumaru… what brings you here,' the miserable fool rasped.

'A sword Totosai. What I have asked now for a year.'

'…the first time me hearing it- wait wait! Stop choking! Let me down and we'll talk!'

'Silence! I have had enough of your delays! If you have any ounce of loyalty left for the West you will forge a sword fit for its lord.'

'I already did! It's an honour for one to wield Tenseiga!'

Sesshoumaru growled deeply. There may be honour in wielding a sword with power over death but it does not mean it is capable of fighting battles- of which there were plenty. Demons of all shapes and sizes rushed to fill the void of power that the filth Naraku had left. While capable of defeating them with little effort and a simple blade they were rampaging the countryside in hoards. If left to continue there would not be much left of the Western Lands to rule.

A shrill voice interrupted his inner contemplation.

'Let him go!'

Turning his head minutely to the left he noted that the human female that followed his half-brother stood before him with sweat dripping from her forehead as she aimed her arrow at his heart.

'Miko.'

'Youkai,' She replied tartly, 'let him go.'

'Miko, if you plan to keep your life I suggest you point that arrow away.'

'If you plan to keep _your_ life I suggest you put Totosai down.'

'Now now children, lets all talk about this like civilised folk,' Totosai begged from his hold.

'Shut up shisho. You're not helping.'

Sesshoumaru turned to the girl more fully. She… an apprentice? The old fool has truly lost his mind. So long as he makes a new blade though he had no care for the details of her appointment as a student.

'I require a blade Totosai. I will not yield my stance this time.'

' _When have you ever_ … wait, wait! No choking! Think of my poor apprentice. It would be cruel to strip her of her master!'

' _Now_ it suits you to call me your apprentice!'

'Silence female,' Sesshoumaru cautioned.

'Female! _Why you…_ '

'This is escalating terribly!' Totosai cried out in panic. He didn't want to do this but he had no other choice, 'I'll take your commission Sesshoumaru!'

'What!? You can't be serious. Don't give in to him Totosai!'

Sesshoumaru on the other hand nodded tightly as if this is what he had expected to happen all along. Complete acquiescence. He set Totosai on the ground and the old yokai rubbed at his throat.

' _ill-mannered ruffian_ …'

'Watch your tongue smith or I'll remove it. You need not your tongue to forge a sword.'

Totosai started sweating and rubbed at his balding head. Kagome was gobsmacked. She still had the arrow pointed at Sesshoumaru but he was completely ignoring her like she wasn't even considered a threat.

'Totosai I shall give you my requirements of my blade.'

'Eh? _Oh yes your blade,'_ Totosai muttered, 'my lovely apprentice here will make sure you'll have the sword you want.'

'Eh? Me make a sword?' Kagome questioned and she lowered her arrow in amazement. However, her voice was drowned out by a menacing snarl.

'Explain yourself.'

'Wait wait wait! Lets be reasonable here. I have duties too… as a master. It is up to me to make sure to give my apprentice a proper training you see.'

'An inept miko forge my blade? Old man you go too far…'

'You questioning my honour as a master smith?' Totosai asked as if scandalised. Kagome looked at her master with adoring dewy eyes apparently not hearing Sesshoumaru's less than flattering words about her skills.

'What of my own honour? Give her another commission to undertake.'

'Oh… because they're flying about? No. This is my clause to having your sword made.'

'Let me edit your _clause_ for you.' Sesshoumaru threatened and the hiss of poison was heard making it quite clear how he was going to do it.

'Ah… wait you brute! Is this the honour you spoke of? All I see is a petulant whelp.' Totosai said scathingly as he backed away slowly.

'Honour or not your terms are unacceptable. What if she is incapable of forging a suitable blade? What of your honour not as a master but as a swordsmith?' Sesshoumaru growled lowly.

"Well!... Umm… _you got me there_ … Surely! Ah… _no that won't work…_ Oh! A time limit! 10 years!' Totosai compromised.

'What do you mean shisho?' Kagome asked.

'If you cant forge a blade in 10 years then I'll take the commission myself.'

'Unacceptable.' Sesshoumaru hissed.

'Hate to say it shisho… Sesshoumaru is right. Humans age differently… to use 10 years is a long time for just one sword.'

'Oh… 5 years?' Totosai questioned puzzled looking to Kagome as if to see if it suited human lifespan parameters.

'No,' Sesshoumaru said bluntly.

'You have already waited a year for a sword. What is another couple to you? You're not on human time restraints.'

'I will wait no more than the year I've already spent. This is the only compromise I'll accept.

'Fine… _impertinent youth…_ '

'Swear you will honour your end of the agreement smith. If the human fails you shall make me a sword that will rival the Tessaiga.'

'Yeah, yeah. I swear that in a year if she cannot make an acceptable sword then I will make it myself.' Totosai swore grudgingly.

 _Had my fingers crossed… No way am I making that brat another sword especially when he already has an excellent one._

'Hnn…' Sesshoumaru intoned as he turned to leave the filthy workshop.

'Shisho do you mean it? Can I really make a sword?' Kagome asked her voice filled with happiness. This is what she'd been longing for. A chance!

'Eh… yes. I suppose.'

'Yatta!'

Sesshoumaru was thoroughly disgusted with the entire set of events. Although, having to wait a year for a master blade was likely to be the best offer the senile blacksmith would offer. He didn't expect the miko to succeed at all in her commission and its highly unlikely the old smith did either. She was simply a pawn used as a delay tactic. He would hold Totosai to his word though or the smith would suffer the consequences.

'I will return with written instructions for the sword,' he informed and left the cesspool of filth and decay that Totosai called home without further hesitation.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Another day, another chapter. I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter Two:

* * *

Once Sesshoumaru was gone Totosai sighed deeply.

'Well… Time to go,' with that he turned to the forge and started to pile his tools into an old leather sack.

'Hey! You can't leave? You just promised to help me make a sword.'

'Hell no! Do you know who was just here! That's Sesshoumaru! He's even more of a brat than Inuyasha!'

'You promised shisho!'

'I promise a lot of things. There is no way you can make a sword in a year. Its madness.'

Kagome's face crumpled.

'Why shisho? Why is it? Why am I so bad at making weapons?'

'Eh? Well I'm not sure about normal smithing but your miko powers are a plain nuisance in my workshop. Everything you touch turns to ash- literally! If you didn't realise using demon youki is a _huuuge_ part of demon smithing. You're completely the wrong species to be working with it.'

'So there is no hope then… if you knew I could smith then why did you let me stay in the first place.'

 _Having a pretty girl doing chores around the house for free…_

'….cant remember.'

'Liar!'

'Look Kagome-chan… The reason is here nor there. What is wise now is to get far away. Far enough where Sesshoumaru can't get you.'

'I don't want to leave. I'm not a coward' Kagome huffed crossing her arms.

'Suit yourself. But I'm leaving,' with that Totosai hefted his huge sack of tools and wandered over to Momo, 'Come on girl. Time to go,'

He received a plaintive moo in return as Momo sat down.

'What do you mean your not going. Are you sure you want to find out if youkai lords like demon beef? Don't be a fool Momo.'

'Moo!'

'Dishonourable! I'd rather be alive than honourable!'

' _Moo_ …'

'Ok ok no need to get testy. Fine!' Totosai dropped his sack only to bury his face in his hands, 'We're both going to die.'

* * *

A week later, after making absolutely sure the parameters of his new sword were comprehensible even to a simpleton such as the miko, Sesshoumaru arrived back at the workshop. He was resolute that this would be his final visit until the required year was complete where he would hold Totosai to his word and forge him a new sword.

When he stepped through the entrance he was surprised and pleased that again Totosai was within the workshop.

 _Perhaps the smith had some courage after all._

'Weaponsmith. Where is the miko?'

The smith appeared to have a full body convulsion.

'Eh miko? What miko?'

'There is no time for your absurdity. Direct me to the miko _immediately_.'

As far as his senses were telling him the crisp aura of the miko was not in the vicinity. He conventionally would have a more accurate impression but the damn clashing youki from the various demons parts hidden here and there scrambled the energy of the workshop.

'Oh, miko! You mean Kagome- my apprentice. My miko apprentice- Kagome... Ermm… She's not here.' Totosai babbled and swiftly started to hammer out what seemed to be a demon bear's claw with apparent absorbed intent. Sesshoumaru actually found himself relieved. Now there was no cause for delay.

'Hnn. A convenience I'm sure. Here is a design befitting a blade for one such as I.' Sesshoumaru pronounced imperiously brandishing his detailed plan for his requested sword. Totosai gave no impression that he was even heard. The smith soon found himself with a claw at his throat.

'Eh!? Sesshoumaru? You're still here? I told you Kagome isn't here!'

'For what purpose does the miko serve?

Totosai looked to Sesshoumaru as if he were addled. Sesshoumaru didn't appreciate the implication and growled in frustration. He never liked having to deal with old fool. If he weren't so needed he would like nothing better than be the hand that ensured he met a permanent retirement.

'Eh? You don't want a blade anymore?'

'Are you a fool? That is the purpose as to one such as I is in this cesspool. I require you to forge me a blade.'

There was a slight pause where Totosai once again treated him with a scornful look. The claw at the smith's neck started to glow a sickly green.

'Hey, hey! What's your issue!?'

'You shall forge me a blade as agreed Totosai.'

'Are you sure _you're_ not the one with memory problems? Kagome is making your blade not me.'

Sesshoumaru's growl deepened.

'Yet the miko isn't here. Are you treating me like a fool Totosai? You wish to buy a year free of obligation before the contract runs out? I will not be cast aside. _I am your lord!_ '

There was definite elongation of the haughty brats jawline and Totosai could feel a cold sweat trickle down his back, the urge to escape almost deafening.

'Hold your horses _my lord._ I said Kagome isn't here but it doesn't mean she will not make your blade.'

' _Then where is she!?'_

'Training! She's training geez get your claws away from my throat… That acid is dropping rather close to… _places_ I don't want corroded. _'_

Sesshoumaru snarled in disgust. His patience was never so tried outside the presence of this place. The speed of degeneration in his mood could only be rivalled to instances involving his half brother. He wished to leave as soon as possible. He wanted to reclaim his peace and higher thought processes… and perhaps bathing would be beneficial.

'Bid her to return immediately.'

'Hell no. Hey, Not the throat! I cant even if I want to! She's somewhere I cant reach her.'

' _Where is she_.'

* * *

 _A week previous…_

* * *

'Train? How?'

'Well... with miko powers... I'm not so overly familiar with them…'

'I can believe that. You'd never step foot near anyone who'd wield them.'

'Yet I agreed to teach you little miko-chan.'

'I don't count. I'm friendly.'

Totosai snorted.

'That you are Kagome-chan. Now… what were we saying?'

'That I need to control my powers.'

'Ah yes. You need to leave.'

'Whaaat!? But- but- You said I could stay!'

'Eh? It's for your own good.'

Kagome paused and used her newly inbuilt Totosai-deriddler to try and decipher what he was saying.

'So you're saying… I need to leave… to train?'

'Yes of course? What did you think I was saying. Don't you understand Japanese?'

'…yes?'

'You need to leave and go to a temple of something. I'm sure they'll teach you about… _reiki_?' Totosai trailed off looking at Kagome askew. Kagome nodded.

'Yeah, reiki. You're right Totosai. I need to control my powers or I'll never touch a demon blade let alone forge one. In fact I heard of a really great one when I was travelling on the way here. I think I'll give it a shot!'

'Well get out of here then. Take Momo for a bit. She wouldn't mind – _wouldn't ya girl!?'_

 _'-Moo!'_

'See. She'll take you.'

'Ok! I'll suppose I'll get going then. Next time you see me Totosai I'll have complete control I promise.'

* * *

 _Present..._

* * *

'A temple?'

Totosai was relieved when the claw finally removed itself from his neck. He immediately relocated to the other side of his workbench.

'Yes, to get rid of that pesky purification problem.'

'Elaborate.'

'Well she could hardly make a demon sword when she blasts things to ash. So we decided to have her trained at a temple. There is some things even wise old demons like me can't teach.' Totosai nodded sagely. Momo, who had peeked her head out to watch the drama unfold, shook her shaggy head in disagreement in the safety of the shadow of the doorframe.

'I see…' Sesshoumaru intoned. Unfortunately he did see the logic of the decision, 'You have an unorthodox training strategy smith.'

'I have a unique apprentice.'

Sesshomaru still had a lingering sense of frustration though and was disinclined to leave with no results for his actions. He decided that confirmation of her progress might alleviate his irritation if improvement was being made.

'I shall see for myself this "training". If I find untruth to anything you have told me you will regret it Totosai.'

With that Sesshoumaru swept out of the weapons forge with a gentle swish of his platinum locks leaving Totosai to finally breathe easier.

 _'What a brat…'_

* * *

It was only after Sesshoumaru had flown off that he realised that he didn't ask the troublesome smith as to _which_ temple the girl resided. Unwilling to turn back to ask he resolved to track her down.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in a temple far away…_

* * *

A young girl kneels in perfect seiza as she listens to the trickle of water and the occasional tap of carefully carved bamboo striking stone. A sweat drop began to glisten on her brow.

Stealthily a soft blue eye peeked through long lashes. The monks that surrounded her seemed engrossed in their prayers. She quickly closed her eye again and tried to emulate to do the same but all she could think of was how much she needed the bathroom. A sure sign that she was likely to be failing this lesson.

 _What the hell am I doing?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Whew! It's been a heck of a week for my writing. Three stories updated! I'm so glad I managed to get this one out as well. It may seem like a filler but trust me this is important. Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._

* * *

Chapter Three:

* * *

It was supposed to have been a brilliant idea.

She had come to Ryoko-ji in an attempt to control her sporadic miko powers with the help from the other monks in the temple that had been so kind to her. Her ambitions maybe were perhaps a bit too high because none of what they said made sense to her at all. 'Clear the mind'? 'Tap into the purity'? All she had developed in her time here was a headache and a sore butt from sitting too long on the hard wooden floor.

She supposed it wasn't the monks fault that they couldn't help a miko. Maybe she should have tried finding another miko but her first thought was to this particular temple as she had been invited by some of their wandering monks while they were exorcising a demon and while she had been travelling to Totosai's. They had let her travel with them for a couple of days and made their invitation but she managed to convince them to let her go her own way. She had of course not told them that she was seeking out the help of a demon as she had not intention of loosing their newfound friendship. She didn't like disappointing people like that.

'…Kagome-sama.'

The longsuffering exhalation of air followed this statement more than the calling of her name drew her attention to the robed monk assigned to teach her who was standing before her.

'Hmm?' she questioned absently still lost in her memories.

'We have finished meditation and-'

'Oh good!' Kagome interrupted snapping out of her thoughts and she bounced up stretching, 'Whew! That was tough! I think I lasted a good bit longer than when I first started though.'

The monk gave her a scowl.

'You came in half an hour late to the two hour lesson, fidgeted for the next hour following before leaving and only came back for the last five minutes,' he stated unimpressed.

'Yeah… but you must admit its better than when I first arrived?' she replied hopefully.

The monk shuddered in remembrance to the week previous' lesson.

'Thank all the stars in the heavens for that.'

The monks who were gathering themselves for the next session who overheard nodded along.

'Thanks Kouji-sama…' Kagome pouted.

Kouji just sighed.

'Let's just move on and not disturb these brothers any longer. Fortunately your marksmanship is an improvement on your meditation so there is some hope you'll improve you abilities here at the Ryoko-ji.'

 _We can only hope._

* * *

Another two weeks passed and much was the same.

Kagome did try. She really did! But life at the temple didn't really show the results she wanted. She would even try to get away to self-train at times and soon she found she spent more time figuring out ways to get out of the set training designed to help her improve _during_ said training making that training ultimately useless.

The monks were polite but frustrated with her progress but to their credit they showed nothing but respect and patience to her.

'You have done a honourable deed to this land Shikon-miko by ridding it of great evil. It is the least we can do to make sure your works can continue,' Kouji-sama said upon her question on why they even bother teaching her.

'But I wasn't alone with that,' she replied modestly.

'Yes, I understand there was youkai involvement which I'm sure was a difficult decision but I understand you have cut ties with them correct?'

Kagome shifted awkwardly.

'Is it ok if I don't talk about it? It's kinda' still a bit raw ya' know?'

'Hmmm understandable.'

'But I still don't know why I can't control my powers better?'

'It's only been a few weeks. Patience. In a years time you'll find in hindsight your foundations have been building masterfully. I predict great things with time,'

he promised but it didn't make her feel better.

Kagome had simply smiled and tried to hide her sinking feelings.

 _…But I don't have that long…_

Which leaves her sitting by the fountain in one of the simple rock gardens designed to look like water ripples or so she was told. She was struggling with a fair bit of self doubt about her situation. It's all well and good to want to make a super awesome sword but she only had a year to make said sword. At the rate of her current progress it was looking as if it would take that long to simply touch the materials.

 _Its hopeless,_ she mourned.

She really should've stayed with Inuyasha… Now thinking of what she left behind got her more depressed. She let out a heaving sigh. She definitely knew how to take the hard paths. She leaned back a little and pondered over the flitting flight of a sparrow before she suddenly lifted both hands and slapped her cheeks.

What the hell was her problem!? She was not the sort of girl to back down from a challenge! She made it through Naraku and Kami help her she'll make her way through this too. She was just a little down because she was stressed that's all. A breather is just what she needs.

As for Inuyasha… well its all the more reason to get better and improve so she will be able to show her face to him again. A stronger and better woman!

Successfully psyching herself up she lifted herself to her feet.

'First things first! Time to escape this prison… erm… temple!' she cawed and did just that.

* * *

Kagome pulled twigs from her hair and despaired over the dark berry stain on the white miko kosode she was given. Had she known that berry patch was so fiercely guarded by the monkey she might not have picked so many that giving them up seemed wrong. Needless to say the vicious but short fight over said berries was not won by her and in penance was thrown into the thicket. Which left her shamed and dirty as she walked back to the temple.

'What will Kouji-sama say!' she despaired to herself.

She was prepared for a scolding but she didn't expect the controlled chaos in the normal peaceful temple.

'Whats going on?' she asked herself confused as she breached the temple grounds.

Then she felt it. The youki wave was so strong she felt she would collapse to her knees. With temple bells tolling half the monks were scrambling for weapons while the other half ferried young novices into the main building that could be fortified.

'Kagome-sama! You aren't ready for this you have to get inside!' one of the kinder monks called as he was hustling two wide-eyed children inside.

'Ummm… Shouta-sama I don't think it's necessary.'

'There you are Kagome-sama. Go with Shouta,' Kouji intoned where he suddenly appeared along side of her, 'This one is too powerful for you at your level. We monks have trained for this so let us protect you this time. No wandering off again.'

'Kouji-sama really its kind of you but-'

Kouji just grabbed her arm and hustled her towards the main temple.

'Do no argue with me,' he growled and thrust her towards Shouta.

'Make sure she gets inside,' He ordered Shouta and the turned around to join the group of now armed monks pulling out holy ofuda out of his sleeves as he went.

'Come on Kagome-sama. Let's get you inside,' Shouta said kindly and drew her in. With a quick glance back she noted flocks of birds fleeing the northern wooded area likely escaping from the predator within.

 _Oh hell… This isn't going to turn out well._

* * *

Perhaps she should have stayed in the temple, she mused as she took in the battle scene. The monks were sure in a tizzy over the appearance of a demon.

It had been hard to convince the younger novices to lift her to the supporting beams of the building and onto the roof but as they had peeked under her loose hakama while she attempted it she thought it was payment enough the little pervs.

The roof was a good spot though to look down on the situation and try and work out how to diffuse it.

'Begone demon!' Kouji-sama called and used the ofuda to create a decent sized barrier that practically singed the air. It didn't seem to please the demon and in fact seemed to make it more incensed. She now felt a sense of urgency in getting to the scene. She looked for a way to get off the roof.

'Where is she!?' the red eyed demon growled, his voice bass enough to feel in her bones.

She trembled a little and peeked over her shoulder where she was dangling off the eaves.

'… _Sesshoumaru_ ' she breathed ever so quietly but it seemed it was enough to gain his attention even with the distance between them.

His gaze lifted to hers and then everything flickered as she was suddenly swept off the shingles and taken swiftly away.

The bedlam that followed in the temple was astronomical.

* * *

xx


End file.
